Kotaro
Kotaro (コタロウ Kotarō) is a non-playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on all routes. He is voiced by Hidemitsu Shimizu in the Japanese version. Profile Kotaro is the daimyo of the kingdom of Mokushu. Making his country powerful is his greatest ambition. Kotaro was behind both the fall of Kohga, Shura's homeland, and the death of Saizo and Kaze's father, Saizo the Fourth. Naturally, Shura and Saizo absolutely loathe him. After the outbreak of hostilities between Nohr and Hoshido, King Garon offered Kotaro a large portion of Hoshidan territory once Nohr had won, provided Mokushu allied with Nohr. Kotaro accepted; while Mokushu maintained its usual outward appearance of neutrality, it secretly aided Nohr by capturing and imprisoning any Hoshidans who ventured into its territory. Birthright Kotaro appears in Chapter 10 leading an army of Mokushujin ninjas against the Avatar. He reveals his alliance with Garon, and seeks to curry favor with him by capturing the Avatar and the Hoshidan royals. Although he is defeated and killed in the end, Mokushu remains hostile to Hoshido. If he is encountered by Saizo, then it is revealed that Kotaro betrayed his father and Saizo wants revenge. If Saizo is the one to land the finishing blow, he says that his father has been avenged. Conquest Kotaro appears in Chapter 17, alligned with Nohr. Revelation In Game As an enemy Birthright Chapter 10 - Ninja Village |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 17 - Thieves' Betrayal |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 11 - Coalition |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Quotes Vs. Saizo *'Saizo: '''Kotaro of Mokushu... you will now answer to me for your crimes. *'Kotaro:' I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise. *'Saizo: I am Saizo the Fifth, servant to the Hoshidan royal family. *'Kotaro: '''Saizo... that name sounds familiar. I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage. *'Saizo: 'You-! How dare you! My father was an honorable man. *'Kotaro: 'Honorable? Maybe. Weak? Definitely. That balding old fool had the audacity to lecture me! So naturally... I put an end to his life. *'Saizo: I knew you were the one responsible for his death. Coward! *'Kotaro:' Bwahaha! Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How Poetic! *'Saizo: '''Sorry to disappoint, but I'm about to rewrite your poem's ending... *'Kotaro: Ha! If you're anything like your father, you won't land a single blow! Chapter 10 (Birthright) Chapter 17 (Conquest) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Shura *'''Shura: Heh... So you're the daimyo of Mokushu, eh? We finally meet. *'Kotaro:' Who are you? I don't know any generic pirates. *'Shura:' I am Shura, of Kohga. And you will pay for destroying my people! *'Kotaro: '''Aw, so you came here to get revenge? That's precious. I've killed dozens of men like you. Lowly drifters without a home. Don't even bother. Like your pathetic kingdom, you don't stand a chance. *'Shura:' Killing you will be no bother at all. In fact, I'm looking forward to it. And one day I will rebuild Kohga and undo the damage you caused! *'Kotaro:' HA! That's rich. I killed all your people. Burned your village to the ground. All of your ninja combined weren't enough to stop me. Yet you think you alone can kill me?! HAHAHAHA! *'Shura:' We'll see how funny it is when you're begging for mercy. You took everything from me. Before I rebuild, allow me to return the favor. *'Kotaro:' Ah, a lovely dream. Let that dream comfort you in your last moments. The last remnant of Kohga ends here! *'Shura:' For my friends and family...for my honor and vengeance...FOR KOHGA! Death Chapter 11 (Revelation) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Saizo *'Saizo:' Kotaro of Mokushu...you will answer to me. *'Kotaro:' I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise? *'Saizo:' I am Saizo the Fifth, servant to the Hoshidan royal family. *'Kotaro:' Saizo...that's familiar. I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage. *'Saizo:' You--! How dare you. My father was an honorable man. *'Kotaro:' Honorable? Maybe. Weak? Definitely. That balding old fool had the audacity to lecture ME! So, naturally...I put an end to his life. *'Saizo:' I knew you were the one responsible for his death. Coward! *'Kotaro:' Bwahaha! Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic! *'Saizo:' I'm about to rewrite your poem... *'Kotaro:' Please. If you're anything like your father, you won't land a single blow. Defeated by Saizo *'Saizo:' How's that? Did I land a single blow? *'Kotaro:' Ugh... *cough* *cough* *gurgle* *'Saizo:''' Fitting. Father, you are avenged. Death Etymology Kotarou may have come from the Kotarou Fuuma, the leader of the Fuuma ninja clan of the Hojo. Trivia * Despite appearing as Master Ninja, Kotaro uses the animations of a regular Ninja. * In Revelation, if the player views Kotaro's animations, he will have no voice clips when showing his animations. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Enemies